


A Song of Storms

by feistypants



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistypants/pseuds/feistypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storms don’t bother Kristoff, but they sure do bother Anna. (Modern!AU, mentions of her parents dying in a car accident)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song of Storms

**Author's Note:**

> An idea suggested by a tumblr follower, that I just couldn't get out of my head.   
> [song lyrics (c) Mumford and Sons]

Brown eyes snapped open at the loud boom of thunder that woke him from his poor quality of sleep. His gaze darted around the dark room, trying desperately to recall where he was. It definitely wasn’t his bedroom… Right.

He was on the couch. In the living room.

Not on his really comfortable mattress in his warm, cozy room with his small, cuddly girlfriend.

He stared at the ceiling as his chest heaved with a heavy sigh. That was definitely one of their worse fights, and honestly, Kristoff couldn’t quite remember what had started it anyway. Something he said, maybe? Something he  _did_? Did he forget something important, or did he remember something wrong? He didn’t know anymore. What he _did_  know, however, was that she was mad enough to  _make_  him sleep on the  _couch_.

He stretched his arms up over his head, groaning as he felt the rickety springs squeak and pop beneath him. No one deserved to sleep on this couch – it was probably the cheapest and most uncomfortable thing they owned.

Seriously, what did he  _do_?

A white wash of lightening filled the room, pulling his attention to the window. It was storming? The forecast didn’t call for storms until later this week. He sighed again, shifted on the couch to try and get comfortable, and closed his eyes. It’s not like storms bothered him anyway. He had spent a good portion of his childhood living in run down apartments and houses, sleeping in alleyways and thick parts of woods. He had grown pretty immune to the sound of storms.

There were two more crashes of thunder before he remembered who  _was_  bothered by storms.

Swallowing hard, Kristoff pulled himself off the couch and made his way to the bedroom door, hoping that she was either sleeping through it, or was over the argument enough to let him help. He rapped on the door once, twice, three times… And when he heard no answer, immediately moved his hand to jiggle the handle and let himself in.

The room was still dark, and he caught sight of an unmoving lump of what must be Anna, steady under the blankets. **“Anna?”**  he whispered, moving towards the bed. Still no movement. That was a good sign, right? But then he heard a sniffle, caught sight of the light of her iPod flashing on and frowned, took the few steps needed to close the distance from the door to the bed.

Kristoff hovered over her, not daring to touch her yet, as he examined her situation. Music blaring so loudly that he could hear it clearly, the light of her iPod being used as a nightlight, her eyes clamped shut, face red and stained with tears, and her arms wrapped tightly around his pillow, nose pressed deeply into the plush cushion.  **“Anna…”** her name was barely a sigh from his lips, and he gently touched a hand to her shoulder.

She jumped, her eyes snapping open and body jerking up out of bed, headphones pulling out from her ears.  **“Hey,”**  the blond mumbled, hand tracing the curve of her shoulder and neck to rest lightly on her jaw under her ear.

Little whimpers squeaked from her throat, her lip quivering and her body shaking as she stared at him, silent and unmoving otherwise.  **“Hey, I’m here, it’s going to be okay, you’re fine…”**  But Anna was still shaking, her arms clenching tighter around the pillow as the room flashed brightly again, a loud sob racking through her body as thunder crashed again.

“ **Anna, hey,”**  he moved his hands, grabbed gently at her wrists, rubbed a soothing thumb over her skin as her breathing grew heavier and more ragged.  **“Anna, I’m here, you’re safe, you’re okay.”**  Kristoff crawled up onto the bed, knelt beside the redhead, pulled the pillow from her clutches, and gathered her up into his arms. He rocked her gently, rubbed small circles on her back as her breathing calmed.

It was four years ago now that her parents had that fatal accident. It was the middle of the night, in the middle of a storm when Anna had gotten the call. He recalled her telling him about how the doctors told her that there was no chance of survival, that they were dead on arrival, and there was nothing that could be done. That they had spun out, broken straight through the guards and had run down the edge of a cliff. That she hadn’t even gotten to say goodbye.

His hands continued rubbing at her back, fingers teasing the ends of her hair, murmuring sweet words to her until he finally felt her breaths evening out.  **“Are you okay?”**  he finally asked, his hands pausing, listening for any sort of response. Another crash of thunder, and her hands grasped tightly onto his shirt. All right, so she wasn’t okay yet. Kristoff leaned back, brushed his nose against her forehead and reached down to grab the headphones.

“ **Come here,”**  he started, laying her down gently on the bed to face him, his hands still stroking at her arms and back.  **“We can listen to music to… to block it out… all right?”** Finally she responded, gave him a small nod.  **“Okay,”**  he finished with a smile, handing her one of the earphones before placing the other into his own ear. The blond started flipping through her iPod, smirking again as he found the playlist she had made of their mutually enjoyed songs.

He flipped on a song, let it play for a while, kept his eyes locked on hers, kept her focus on him and the music.

            _And in the middle of the night, I may watch you go…  
           _ _There’ll be no value in the strength of walls that I have grown…  
           _ _There’ll be no comfort in the shade of the shadows thrown…  
           _ _But I’d be yours, if you’d be mine._

His lips turned up softly as he started mumbling quietly along with the song, just loudly enough for only her to hear, happy that a small smile was starting to pull at her mouth.

            _Stretch out my life and pick the seams out,  
           _ _Take what you like, but close my ears and eyes  
           _ _Watch me stumble over, and over._

Another crash of thunder had her clenching tighter to him, her eyes clamping shut again. Kristoff lifted his hand to stroke gently her cheek, to pull her attention back to him. He spoke a little louder now, his pitch beginning to rise and fall with the notes of the music.

            _I had done wrong, you build your tower but call me home,  
           _ _And I will build a throne, and wash my eyes out never again._

Anna finally opened her eyes, still shivering as his hand moved to rub gentle circles on her back.

            _But love the one you hooooold_ ,  
            _And I’ll be your gooooaaaaallll_

Kristoff let his voice get louder, more jovial and more obnoxious, grin pulling wider as he found himself tapping his toes underneath the covers. Anna bit at her lip, looked up at him again, and he continued.

            _To have and to hooooold, the lover of the lights._

A small giggle from her encouraged him to go on, but he heard another crash of thunder and felt her flinch. He paused, let the song continue as he placed a gentle kiss against her forehead, willing her to calm down.

            _I know I tried, I was not stable,  
           _ _And flawed by pride, I miss my sanguine eyes,  
           _ _So hold my hands up, breathe in…  
           _ _and breathe out_

He spoke the last few words, motioning for her to do the actions described, and breathed with relief as he felt her calm down against him. No more shaking? Good. More smiles and giggles? Great! Another boom of thunder and… She had no reaction. Kristoff felt himself internally jumping for joy, and suddenly let go of her, let his voice raise up an octave and squeezed his eyes shut, screeching out the chorus, grinning as she laughed loudly and slapped at his chest.

“ **Okay! Okay! I’m fine!”**  she hollered, chuckling behind her hands, whole body shaking with laughter now instead of fear. Just to make sure, the blond took in a deep breath to start singing the next verse, but stopped himself as her hand clamped over his mouth. **“You can stop!”**

Kristoff smiled, wrapped his arms tightly around the redhead and placed a tender kiss to her forehead.  **“Are you okay?”**

Anna sighed, pulled herself tighter to him and nodded gently against his collarbone. **“Yes. Thank you.”**

He breathed another sigh of relief, and nestled his chin over the top of her head, listened to her breaths as she slowly dozed off again, falling back into a comforted sleep. The redhead’s slow breathing soothed him, reassuring him that everything was fine, that she was okay now…

And he let himself fall back asleep.


End file.
